Alternate timeline Titans
by Tal0n
Summary: the timeline is not right, but it is. well at least in this universe. come see the world through the eyes of the teen titans like never before! the main enemy is the soviet union, which has complete control of just about everything here.
1. The Universe that shouldn't be

Some people call them dimensions, others call them universes, but this one shouldn't be here. Too many people have stopped completely in religion. There are plenty of other universes that still worship the kingdom of heaven, and its single thrown, so god was going to allow this universe to be devoured in its own darkness. But an angel begged for it to not be destroyed, by allowing a hero to save it. The angel reasoned with god, and god allowed him to travel to this earth and find someone pure of heart, or the closest person to that. When the angel had found this person, she was reading one of the last forms of any holy book. A year later the hero was born, she was named Dove.

When dove was ten her father revealed to her, her angel heredity and the powers that came with it. It was up to Dove to save the entire universe from the Soviet Union, yet she was not powerful enough alone to save the planet, she needed help…

**-X- **More to come, and i will need more characters so please use this, and submit some for me! **-X-**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Species:

whose side are they on? (enemie or hero?)

Powers:

Physical Appearance:

Personality:

History:

Likes/Dislikes:

Other:  
________________________________________________________________________________________


	2. introducing the rest of the heroes

An orphaned twelve year old boy had been searching for shelter in the hardened city of Gotham. He found an abandoned skyscraper it, like almost everything else in the universe, was torn into but this one was abnormally messed up. The front of the building had an almost cave-like entrance, and all the ceilings had holes in them which shot in a straight line to the top. The young child did not notice this, he was happy that he had found shelter where no one would bother him. He climbed the stairs to the top.

When he reached the top, he saw he wasn't alone; in the corner was an abnormally large man. It was too dark to see what he looked like, but the boy assumed he was a bum like himself.

"Hello sir! You can call me-" he was interrupted by the bum awakening, revealing a huge hulking beast, with a scowl on his face.

"Hulk smash!" the behemoth screamed as he grabbed the boy and jammed him threw the floor, immediately knocking the boy unconscious. The monster jumped in the air, bursting out the ceiling, and dived back into the building after the boy. The destructive creature grabbed the boy with his left arm, and pulled his right arm back, "Hulk bash!"

The giant's fist was literally two inches from his face when the child was surrounded by a blinding white light. The child disappeared, leaving the colossal beast to fall into the rubble below.

* * *

A large unauthorized ship passed earth, and was immediately shot down by the Soviet Union, a man who looked like he was a general entered, came out and told ten lackeys to enter. Several shots were fired and they left and announced safety. Then the general entered the ship, "search the cargo bay!" he commanded, and then allowed them to pass him. He then proceeded down a hallway as the lackeys rushed past him. "This must be where they keep the most valuable prizes," he mumbled to himself as he approached a large steel door. He pulled out a gun and shot the lock off. As he approached the dark room, two bright blue eyes gleamed from within.

"Returoy phor-essium!" said a girl of about eleven, as she struck down the general with the large handcuff chains around her wrists.

"Troops… attack!" he gasped in pain, all ten of the lackeys entered the corridor at once, without asking questions they shot rapidly at the girl.

Ten seconds before the first shot hit the girl, she was abducted by the same white light.

* * *

A six year old boy crashed through the windows of a large laboratory. His skin had turned green, due to gamma rays and his ears had mysteriously grown to an elf like form. Several large men in lab coats with cattle prods chased after the mysterious boy.

The boy ran as fast as he could, but to no avail, soon they had him cornered in an alley. "Don't worry," said the largest man as he moved closer, "this won't hurt… much…" he chuckled to himself. His prod nearly hit the child when suddenly a cloaked figure on a hover board grabbed him and pulled him on.

"Hold on, things are about to get rough!" the figure screamed as he directed the board up and over the alley wall.

"Thanks, you can call me-" he never finished his sentence, for a huge monstrous creature swiped them off the board, tearing the hero's cloak, revealing a, thirteen year old semi-android. The creature, who appeared to be some kind of demented wolf pounced on the green child, the wolf came 5 inches from slicing the boy's neck, when both boys were engulfed in the bright light. Leaving the wolf, to break its claws in the concrete.


End file.
